


Irrefragable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [525]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby has a solution for McGee's disbelief. She's sure that comparing kitten!Tony's blood with human!Tony's blood will tell them if they're the same person/cat/whatever, but is she right? Only time will tell.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/08/2000 for the word [irrefragable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/08/irrefragable).
> 
> irrefragable  
> Impossible to refute; incontestable;undeniable; as, an irrefragable argument;irrefragable evidence.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. Poor Tony.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), and [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Irrefragable

Abby quickly jumped in before the boys could get too out of control. “Let me take a sample of the kitten’s DNA. We can then compare it to the sample we have on file for Tony and then we’ll have irrefragable proof of whether the kitten and Tony are the same or not, ok?”

Tony hissed. He didn’t like this idea at all. He also didn’t like the fact that McGee couldn’t seem to handle him being able to shift between a cat and a human. He’d thought McGee was his friend. Tony squirmed out from under Gibbs hands and tried to crawl into Gibbs shirt. He was sure even Abby wouldn’t dare go into Gibbs’ shirt just to get to Tony.

Apparently Gibbs had other ideas though. “Oh no, you don’t.” Gibbs warned, grabbing Tony before he could actually make it back into his shirt and setting him back in his lap. Tony hissed, unhappily hiding his face in Gibbs’ crotch, since Gibbs wasn’t letting him actually hide.

McGee looked back and forth between Agent Balboa, Abby, and Gibbs. They all seemed to be taking this seriously. Why was he the only one having trouble with this?

McGee watched the kitten, who did seem to be responding like it could understand them, and wondered if Abby's idea had merit. At least, they'd know for sure after Abby checked the blood even if they still wouldn't be able to explain anything. McGee could wait to make any judgements until after that.

“I think Abby's idea has merit, boss.” McGee murmured. 

The kitten hissed loudly, letting out a plaintive mew and butting its head against Gibbs’ crotch as it tried to burrow deeper into the safety he offered.

Gibbs pulled the kitten back a little to make himself more comfortable and started petting it again, trying to calm it. “You know it's for the best, DiNozzo. That way we can prove it to anyone we need to.” Gibbs murmured softly.

The black kitten shook his head and hissed. He refused to be placated. He hated needles as a human. They shouldn't expect him to like them better as a kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
